Long Lost Ventures Of The Heart
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: Challenge accepted! 100 word challenge, Resident Evil. Claire and Wesker goodness
1. Pictures

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Ok, so this is my 100 word challenge! Challenge accepted! Boom! Here we go. Warning: this won't be done for quite some time seeing that there will be **_**100 **_**chapters, but do not fret. It will be done sooner or later just like everything else. This also means that I now have 3 projects that I am working on. Breathless; And Then There Were None and now this. Enjoy!**

**Title: Pictures**

Claire dug through a box that had been collecting dust under her bed. She rummaged through the contents, pulling out old pictures and stuff of that nature.

One photo caught her eye…

It was a picture of their parent's right before they had died in a car crash. She was about ten or so, Chris being around seventeen. It was one of the most tragic days of their young lives. Not only had their parents died in a car crash, the city considered Chris old enough to hold up a job and support Claire at the same time. He was taking care of her twenty-four-seven.

When he had joined the Air Force after his eighteenth birthday, Claire was by herself most of the time, getting daily visits from Barry Burton, a family friend. She and Chris lived in an apartment downtown, living paycheck to paycheck and yet, life could get no better. They were there for each other in their times of need just like anyone else would.

A tear dripped onto the photo and Claire had realized she had been silently crying to herself.

She wiped them away, not wanting her lingering grief getting to her. She placed the photo back into the box and pulled out a mangled, one-eyed Teddy Bear.

"Claire-Bear…" She whispered.

She hugged the stuffed bear to her chest, breathing the sweet smell of her childhood before fate had snatched it away like a greedy child.

**A/N: This will get somewhere… I promise! Tune in for the next!**


	2. Stuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**This is gonna take forever! LOL**

**Title: Stuck**

_(CLAIRE'S POV)_

I was captured.

Again.

Damn!

This always happens to me! Either I'm being chased by flesh-hungry zombies or I'm being carted off to an enemy so they can have _some _kind of leverage against my brother.

Damn times two!

Although, this time, I didn't know _who_ had kidnapped me or _why_; though I'm sure it was for the same bullshit reason like it always was and then Chris and Leon come running to my rescue.

Simple as that.

The engine of the car, which I was in the trunk of, rumbled and left my skin numb.

I was stuck in someone's trunk and hoping to God, if he was up there, please… please save my ass.

Again.

**A/N: So I'm going to use the word assigned in the chapter somewhere whether it be one or twice. It's just practical I guess.**


	3. They Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**This is fun!**

**Title: They Say**

Claire was finally released from what seemed like hours of riding in the trunk of her captor's car. She was blindfolded and gagged.

Typical.

Though she could not see anything, she could still listen with her ears. She guessed that the captor wasn't too worried that she would figure out her surroundings just by listing to the sounds that emitted outside.

When the blindfold was removed from her delicate face, Claire opened her eyes slowly, as if she didn't want to see what, or who, was in front her.

When her eyes fell upon her worst nightmare, her biggest fear, the poison that had seeped itself into her innocent mind and the poison that plagued her very thoughts…

All she could do was strain out a helpless whimper of protest, surprise perhaps.

Albert Wesker.

"No…" Claire breathed.

Wesker shook his head, "Yes," He said mockingly.

"Why? Why me? Why couldn't you have kidnapped some other innocent woman?" Claire snapped.

Wesker chuckled, "Well for starters, you are the perfect leverage to get Christopher running to rescue you, and when he shall arrive… I'll rip him to _pieces_.

Claire had turned her back to him. Much to _disgusted _to look at him, even with the sunglasses shading his demon eyes.

"They say that you have killed many a man, Wesker. But will you actually murder my brother, the one person who has been true to me my whole life… with me standing there to witness it?"

"You know I would," He replied, ice in his voice.

Claire said nothing more. She let him look at the back of her head. Not compiling to his answer. For there was nothing she could say. As soon as Wesker got his clawed fingers around Chris' neck… it was all over from there.

Wesker started to leave the room that she was staying in.

More of a cell to say the least.

"Oh and, Dearheart? I have been true to you from the day I met you. Christopher… has not. So I suppose that makes me the only man ever to be true to you."

He exited the room with a dark, mocking laugh.


	4. Childish

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Childish**

Claire was locked up in a small room with one lousy excuse for a window on the far back wall. She hadn't any contact with Wesker since her kidnapping… as a matter of fact; she hadn't come into contact with any other living soul. She had no idea as to where Wesker had imprisoned her. All she knew was that it was quite cold. The window was letting in the chilly breeze from the night and she had nothing more than a sheet on her mattress to keep her warm.

Claire wanted nothing more than to see her brothers face, to see the outside, or to see _someone_ else.

She was lonely.

No more could she hold the tears back… and she cried.

Only a few moments later, the door to her cell opened up, letting in the hallway light that stung Claire's tear-stained eyes.

He stood there in the threshold.

She knew the wolf at the door.

"Go away…" Claire mumbled. "Please."

"Why are you crying," he asked solemnly.

"Because I hate you! I hate the fact that you kidnapped me! I hate your stupid ego and your godamn evil nature!" Claire stood up and stormed over to Wesker, only a foot away from him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Huh, Wesker! Are you incapable of doing that? I mean, come on, you have an innocent _woman _locked up in cell! I thought you were better than that…"

"You're acting childish…" Wesker retorted.

"No, Wesker, you are the child here. You never got to be one so now you're wallowing in that missed opportunity. Like I said… I thought you were better than that."

**A/N: I love having Claire snap at Wesker!**


	5. Counting Steps

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Title: Counting Steps**

Claire had taken very carful precautions after her scuff with Wesker.

After snapping at him, he took a deep breath and a few steps back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Wesker needed his space it seemed… so did Claire. _

_He took in a deep breath and held up his hands in defense. It seemed as if he was holding back the urge to snap my neck in half like a measly twig. I did not falter; I stood there with my bravery dwindling with every ticking second. I wanted him to see that I was not a coward and that I was not afraid to stand up to the Devil himself. He seemed to calm after what seemed like hours inside the tense cell. _

"_I won't hurt you," he said quietly. "But next time… don't expect to be so lucky with my mood."_

"_I wouldn't be all high and mighty now, Wesker. You have emotion… I can see it. You just don't want to believe that it's true." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It wasn't like Claire had trembled, she didn't. It wasn't like she begged for his mercy, she didn't. She wasn't afraid to tell him 'no' even though he would throw a temper like an angry child.

Only _much _more destructive, he wouldn't hesitate to _kill _someone during his rage.

All he needed was those demons to disappear.

But no one was willing to help him.

And Claire pitied him. 


	6. He Says

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: He Says**

"How on earth am I supposed to get out of here now?" Claire asked to no one in particular.

It had been a total of five days since she had snapped at Wesker.

She would wake every morning to find fresh breakfast and towels for her daily shower. She would tend to herself and eat breakfast, while reading her books that he had dropped off yesterday.

Shakespeare.

Claire loved his work; she had read a ton of it while in college.

She tapped her bare foot on the ground and twisted her soft hair with her fingers, contemplating on how to get out, _if _there was any way to do so.

The door to her cell opened and she shielded her eyes from the light that came through.

Wesker stepped in with a tray of food and some fresh clothes.

"Here," he said quietly. "If you need anything… just knock on your door."

"Why are you being so nice, Wesker?" Claire asked, folding her arms across her chest.

He looked at her strangely, cocking his head slightly like a confused dog. "Nice," he asked. "You think I'm being… nice?"

"Well maybe nice isn't the right word… hospitable."

Wesker let loose a bark of laughter. "Well, Dearheart I think that if I'm going to have a guest around I might as well be somewhat homey."

"Guest my ass, Wesker. You're holding me _prisoner._"

He walked towards her, only inches away. "Right," he murmured. "Well maybe I should treat you with some more respect. You are, after all, my guest." He gloved fingers down her cheek slowly, gripping her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You know… I almost forgot how beautiful you are, Claire."

She didn't avoid his un-shaded eyes; she stared right into the inferno, burning red and orange. "Beautiful"? She asked him quietly.

He only nodded. He leaned into her, releasing her chin and curling his fingers around the nape of her neck.

Their lips touched and Claire gave a whimper of protest.

Or was it?

She ghosted her fingers down his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there and her legs almost gave out.

He was kissing her.

Her enemy.

Her nightmare.

Her darkness.

Kissing her.

_Beautiful… he says. _Claire thought to herself.

**A/N: AW! KISS! YAY!**


	7. Gone Wild

**Disclaimer: Nope… don't own RE. **

**Title: Gone Wild**

Claire woke up the next morning in Wesker king sized bed with his arms wrapped around her skinny waist.

She had slept with the enemy.

But it was so damned good.

When the tears started to roll down her cheeks, Claire found herself facing him, his red eyes soft.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm such a slut… I betrayed the very people I love… I know this isn't right."

"Hmm…" Wesker mumbled. "Well I couldn't have helped it, neither you. You fell into bed with me and didn't say a word about your limits, or your moral."

He pulled her into his chest.

"This all happened way too fast."

She snuggled into him, his skin warm and welcoming. She didn't feel wrong, laying here with Wesker. It seemed right last night… although she had bled after a while. A _long _while and she finally had put a stop to it. Claire never felt like this, well, around a man. She felt as if the butterflies in her stomach were on hyper drive. She needed the reassurance… even if it was an illusion. The illusion of crawling into bed with someone you could potentially love, having to hold you and you them.

It was all fake but Claire didn't want to face that truth.

"Claire?" Wesker asked. "I have gone wild for you."

**A/N: They got to have some fun last night now didn't they? Smex for the win.**


	8. Tranquility

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Title: Tranquility**

Claire lay in the bed she had shared with Wesker last night. He had finally gotten up to work and Claire had no intentions of leaving the comfortable, four-poster bed. The comforter was a deep crimson, much like his eyes. The pillows were white and black and stuffed with cozy feathers. The black silk sheets were smooth on her legs and skin, warm from the sun that was shining through the large window.

She rose from her spot, bending over the side of the bed and grabbing a discarded black bathrobe.

She wrapped it around her small, naked frame and padded over to the window, drawing the curtains and letting in the sun. Claire gasped and fixed her eyes on the snow that was falling onto the already covered ground.

She decided that she was somewhere that got a shit-ton of this stuff… maybe on a mountain or something.

The snow that fell was fluffy and glittered in the sun, catching the crystal-like complexion that they all had.

The landscape caught her attention next.

It was swathed with mighty evergreens and tall brush pines that towered themselves into the atmosphere. The trees were covered in the white snow and sticking out with the green accent.

She saw some deer with their bucks and fawns, eating off of the low hanging branches.

Claire didn't notice the door to the bedroom open and didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked.

He obviously caught her off guard because she spun around in alarm and socked Wesker in the nose. He was taken back by her strike and recoiled, holding his nose.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry!" Claire ran to him, bending over to see his nose. "You just scared the shit outta me."

Wesker waved her off, taking his hand away from his nose, sniffling a few times. "It's quite alright," He assured her. "Just self-defense I suppose." He started to chuckle and grabbed her by her waist. "As I was saying," He continued, snuggling his nose into the crook of her neck. "Enjoying the view?"

Claire nodded and turned herself around in his arms. "Where are we?" She asked him.

Wesker winced, "Must I tell you?" He asked.

Claire released herself from him. "Yes, yes you do."

He sighed and chuckled again. "Colorado."

"Oh… so not very far away from Raccoon City, huh?"

"Actually, now that you bring _that _up, I hadn't even thought about it until now."

Claire fell back into the bed, patting the spot next to her. She could sense him rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, but his couldn't resist her.

He would never.

He removed the glasses from his handsome face and placed them on the nightstand.

He crawled into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. Her nose bumped against his neck, and she could feel his heart rate slow.

This was nothing more than bliss and tranquility.

**A/N: I love doing this! They can be so short and yet, I can give them to you in large portions so you can be satisfied! YAY! (That actually sounded kinda dirty lol) **


	9. Risk

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Risk**

Wesker threw a lamp across the room in his painful fury. Claire tried to calm him down but to no avail.

He had tested a new dose of the renewed T-Virus on himself, using his own blood as a test subject. Just as he thought, it would take a toll on his physical health.

He went on a rampage out of pure fury and pain. He had already killed three mercenaries and a lab orderly.

Poor souls.

"Wesker!" Claire yelled at him as he kicked a lounge chair into the nearest wall, shattering it. "Clam down right now!"

He was hunched over, his breathing was heavy and labored, he had blood spattered across his face from the kills he had just made and his fingers were curled up in a claw-like fashion. He had his back turned to her, and then slowly turned his head, just his head, to face her.

He gave her a smirk, blood smeared across his face, eyes glowing furiously. In an instant, he was in front of Claire, grabbing onto her throat and lifting her into the air effortlessly. She gripped his wrist, trying to pry him off while she choked.

He chuckled darkly, clearly out of him goddamn mind.

Claire used all of her remaining strength to swing all of her body weight into Wesker in one mighty kick; he released her and stumbled back, but was tackling her a second later.

He had her pinned; trapping her thighs with his legs and had his hands around her neck again.

Claire didn't notice, but her hands were free this time and her mind reeled.

"Wesker…" Claire choked out. "That's all… there is…"

She then brought her hand up, slapping him clean across his face, the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the destroyed room.

"Claire…" He shook his head slightly, running his arm over his blood stained face, holding it back to look at the gore smeared on his tan skin, blinking stupidly like he had no recollection of what had just occurred. He gazed at her sadly, and then looked at the position he had her trapped in. He removed himself and sat next to her, rubbing his hands like he was nervous.

"I didn't hurt you… did I?" He asked quietly.

Claire sat up and ran her fingers down his arm. "No, you just started to scare the hell outta me that's all." She laughed a bit, and then noticed that he had no expression on his face.

He turned to face her and bore his crimson eyes into her oceanic blue ones.

"You risk your own life to stay here with me," He told her.

"I know."

Claire cupped his face in her hands and brought his face to hers. She felt hot and wet water on him and pulled her face away to rub away the one tear that made its way from Albert Wesker's rubicund eye.

**A/N: Aw! I always love having Wesker flip a lid and I also love having him shed a tear, JUST ONE is good enough for me!**


	10. Harder

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Harder**

Claire had gotten out of the shower and dried off her body and hair. She spent the last few days cleaning up the mess that Wesker had made and trying to scrub a bloodstain that wouldn't come off of his arm.

She exited the steamy bathroom and then saw Wesker packing her things away in a black duffle bag, making the bed and then dropping the books that he had given her into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked him, wrapping the towel around her.

He looked up from his packing and placed the bag on the bed, sighing.

"You're leaving," he said to her. "I've arranged for a helicopter to land here and take you back to New York... back home."

Claire didn't know what to think. One minute he had her writhing under him in pleasure and the next thing she knew, he was sending her away.

"Did I do something… wrong?" Claire asked, tears on the brink of falling.

Wesker walked over to her and placed his hands on her face, wiping the tear that strolled down her cheek with his bare thumb. "No, no don't think that. You did nothing wrong, Dearheart."

He pulled her in to hug her and she gladly accepted the warmth that radiated off of his skin.

"You're not safe here," he finally said. "There are people that want me dead and they won't hesitate to take _you _away from _me_." He pulled her away from him at arms length, admiring her beauty and the tears that fell from her cobalt eyes. "I can't let that happen to you. They know what it takes to destroy me and by all means… they will."

XXXXX

Claire never found out who 'they' were. She imagined that 'they' were some men who wanted all of the secrets that Wesker harbored and then the money that was on his head.

She walked through the facilities hallways with Wesker at her side. Her hand itched to take his and she stole a glance at it.

She then felt his cool, ungloved hand slide into hers.

The chopper was already waiting for Claire when they arrived at the helipad outside on the roof. The snow had subsided since yesterday and there was a blanket of it covering the land like a giant comforter.

She turned to face him, the pilot already packing her bag into the chopper. She gazed at him and his rubicund hues that remarkably stuck out from all of the white.

The breath didn't stop breathing and the wind didn't whipping.

Claire stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Wesker's cheek. "Maybe someday," She started. "We'll see each other again."

He nodded and then captured her lips in surprise. She let a tiny whimper escape her. "Maybe someday," He repeated.

Claire boarded the helicopter and it gradually rose into the ice-cold air.

She looked down at Wesker who stood there wearing his long black coat. The wind kicked up from the chopped sent it swirling and he looked like a character out of a comic book. His blonde hair was tossed back, slicking it to the side of his head as his arch-fiend eyes watched the chopper ascend.

A gush of wind and snow had Claire protecting her eyes with her arm as the pilot proceeded to shut the automatic doors.

She had one last look down to the helipad.

Albert Wesker still held his ground where he stood, gazing almost sadly at the disappearing chopper.

XXXXX

Claire didn't lean back until she was sure she could no longer see Wesker standing at the helipad.

Leaving him, leaving his very _presences_ was one of the hardest things she had ever gone through. It was like she was torn between staying with Wesker, the man who had nearly killed her and her brother several times, and going back home to see the people she loved.

Little did Claire know, but it was about to get _a lot _harder.

**A/N: So far, I like this chapter the best. I **_**think **_**it was the longest one and it just surpasses the other with content, emotion, and Claire and Wesker romance! Tell me what you think and what your fav chapter is! I would love to know!**


	11. Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. I hate doing this every time.**

**Title: Sunshine**

Claire had arrived in New York a few hours ago. She had made her way to her brother's apartment in Times Square and knocked on the door at two AM.

He had almost cried when he saw her standing there with nothing more than a black duffle bag. He explained that everyday he had looked for her. Spending endless nights trying to track her down; he knew that Wesker had kidnapped her; he left him a mocking ransom note.

Claire almost laughed at this, so typical of Wesker to something such as that. She almost had forgotten how much she already missed him, his smile, his sexy chuckle, and the way he had treated her.

The whether here in NY was sunny and comfortable, Claire had spent the last few days in the sunshine, enjoying the company Chris and her friends provided.

She spent nights thinking of him.

Turning in her bed hoping to find him there, his tanned skin accented by the moonlight. But when she would, he was nowhere near her and her hopes.

Last night, she had cried…

She thought weak of herself and then imagined his voice… the deep, smooth rupture of his words rolling off his tongue, speaking to her with that velvet tone.

"_Why are you crying, Claire?" _

**A/N: I don't blame Claire, I would miss him to death too!**


	12. Believing

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Title: Believing**

Wesker rubbed his face in his hands, sighing.

He had to get rid of the facility he and Claire were staying at. His enemy had found him only and hour after he had sent Claire away. He was lucky to have done it so quick, for they would have taken her away from him.

Wesker was on his way to Michigan on a plane. He was landing in Chicago and then driving to Lansing.

He had a house up there and decided to work there for the time being.

Last night he had a dream. A dream that haunted him in a way that none of them has. It wasn't a nightmare… it was more of a lofty picture of moving memories that would burn themselves into his head and then fly away with the next. He had no way of explaining… though the dream last night had his mind reeling.

He had been standing there with her, gazing at the stars that had fallen with the night. It was freezing but they could care less.

There was blood on the snowy ground, splattering it like a blank canvas, there were bodies piled up in a crude fashion, bodies that were mangled and ripped to shreds. There was a sense of hate that radiated between the lovers. He had the sudden urge to break her neck and he could feel her want to stab him in the throat.

Next thing he knew, they were locked in combat. She had already given him several cuts with a knife and he had his hands around her neck, ready to snap it like a twig.

They were then kissing passionately, both of them fighting for dominance even though Wesker would always win.

The knife forgotten, his hands now gripping her hips.

He had waken up in a cold sweat. Much like his killing, murderous dreams, he would wake in a state such as this. This was a mix of that and something that irked him.

Her.

He could almost smell the reminiscence of her on his skin.

Something like apples and cinnamon. Now Wesker wasn't a man to indulge in the emotion that on calls affection. He didn't believe that it was real. He had never given it or received it in the past.

Until her.

He had a hard time believing that it was just something that the humans talked about. And that he, the mighty Albert Wesker… was feeling this feeling.


	13. Can't Stand The Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Can't Stand The Rain**

Claire was tanning on the balcony of Chris' apartment. It had been a total of 6 weeks since she last saw Wesker. She tried to locate him, she tried to call him but to no avail. Wesker was, by far, the hardest person to find. He was more secluded the President!

She didn't forget what he looked like, or what he smelled like. His sent, which she adored, was something like leather and a spicy cinnamon. It was intoxicating when he got close to her; it made her dizzy and lightheaded. Sometimes, it even took her very breath away.

Claire felt a drop of water on her cheek and cracked her eye open to find the sky dark and tumbling with storm clouds.

"Ah come on!" Claire packed the lawn bed away and grabbed her cell phone, making her way inside.

It then started to downpour and the wind kicked up fiercely. One second she was enjoying the sun and then, bam!

Rain.

"I can't stand the rain sometimes," Claire mumbled to herself.

XXXXX

Claire had spent the rest of the day inside. Chris had been pretty busy lately; the BSAA was getting constant calls about bioterrorism in Germany, alerts of biochemical weapons being 'mass produced' in Berlin. So he was out almost all day everyday.

The sudden ring of the doorbell made her jump and glare over at the door.

She swung it open to find a UPS man standing there with a small package and a clipboard.

"Hiya!" he said boyishly. "Are you Miss Claire Redfield?"

"Yeah."

"I have a package for you from Lansing Michigan, sign here please." He handed her the clipboard and Claire scrawled down her signature.

"Here you go!" He said happily. "Have a good one!"

"Yeah you too…" Claire said, eyeing the package distractedly.

She shut the door softly and sat the package down on the coffee table.

"Lansing Michigan?" Claire mumbled.

She ripped the tape from the cardboard, and flung open the flaps. She dug through the packing peanuts and then found another box.

Claire laughed softly and then grabbed the black box that was drowning in the packing peanuts.

There was a note card taped to the box and she unfolded it to read the message written inside with perfect penmanship.

_A gift for my Dearheart, _

_Forgetting the past is unwise; see to it that you hold on to those memories._

_~AW_

Claire gently ran her fingers over the black pen and could almost smell his sent on the paper.

"Wesker…"

She opened up the box and pulled out a silver chain. She raised her eyebrow and then her eyes widened when a ring came with it.

It was a sterling silver band and in the center was a deep blue Safire gem, square cut and gleamed against the little light there was. The sliver band was thick and engraved on the inside was his name… Albert Wesker. The inside of the gem carried the infamous S.T.A.R.S. emblem and etched around the gem were the letters RPD.

She squeezed the ring in her hand, closing her eyes and seeing his face. It was haunting but Claire wasn't fazed by his shadow.

She put the necklace around her neck and put her tank top back on.

Clearly, Wesker knew where she was.

And now… Claire knew where he was.

She was going to Lansing Michigan.

**A/N: haha I can just imagine the UPS guy. **


	14. When Lightning Strikes

**Disclaimer: RE I do not ownz.**

**Title: When Lightning Strikes**

Claire had left a very brief note for her brother when he should return to find her missing. She had bought a plane ticket to Michigan and then rented a car to take her up to Lansing. She had the return address on the box that was in the seat next to her. It had his address on it.

She was determined to get rid of this empty feeling in her heart that she was sick and tired of. He was like the only thing that was preventing her from going crazy and she was going to find that one person that made it that way.

The plane ride was quite, her only luggage being a bag of clothes and the box.

XXXXX

The weather in Michigan slightly cooler than in New York; she had arrived around two PM and then picked up her rental car, putting the GPS to Lansing.

She had driven through the afternoon and arrived at the address around 4. The house was small and was backed by Acers of lush landscape. The trees surrounding the house secluded it from town and the hill it was on watched over the civilization below. She grabbed the bag from the backseat and walked up to the door nervously.

_What if this isn't the right place? _Claire thought to herself.

_What if this was a bad idea? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open.

There he stood.

"Claire?"

She dropped her bag and flung herself into his arms and pushing him back into the house with force.

"Claire I told you that it wasn't safe for you to be here, or anywhere near me," He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length. "You need to go… now."

"Wesker, I'm not leaving this time. I can't stand it without you. I don't know why! I feel like something is missing and it bothers the hell out of me. But… I need to feel that protection that only you can give me." Claire removed his sunglasses and bore her eyes into his hell.

"I told you… You can't stay, Claire. Go. You don't understand the gravity of my situation. They will _kill _you. Powerful I may be, but I can't play babysitter with you. I have things to get done and a life to save." He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Yours… Now leave or I will escort you myself."

She did as she was told, though she found it hard to leave him again. "I flew on a plane to see you and drove two hours to show up at your door and then get rejected like an experiment. I've never been this dedicated in my whole life, Wesker! I've never felt like this for anyone! I don't get it!"

She removed the necklace from her neck and threw it behind her. It landed on the carpet with a muffled thud.

"When lightning strikes, Dearheart… you'll be glad that you weren't around to witness it."

**A/N: Shame on you Wesker for sending her away! Oh well, I guess its for your own good, Claire!**


	15. Making Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE. Meh.**

**Title: Making Up**

Claire had driven back into town without Wesker, but Wesker on her mind. She had decided to bunk in a little bed and breakfast place that was cheap and decent looking. It was about 8 PM; Claire had taken a shower and then sat by her window, watching the rain drizzle across the dimly lit streets. Observing MSU students pass by through town on this wet Friday night.

She saw couples holding hands and laughed and wondered if she and Wesker would ever be able to do something like that. She wondered if there was ever such a thing as normalcy with him.

_I doubt it… _Claire thought to herself. She knew that Wesker was Wesker. No one was going to change that, not even her. Yeah, she may have gotten him to show some affection but she most certainly couldn't get him to love her. Claire was ok with that, it wasn't like this was supposed to happen anyways. Wesker was her enemy not her lover.

_Well… he's both… _

"Shut up!" Claire yelled at herself.

She opted on bed time now, it was late and she would head home tomorrow. The sound of her phone ringing dragged her from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"_Claire! What in the hell were you thinking? Running off like that! It's not safe out there by yourself! You could have gotten yourself killed!_ "

"Chris! Calm down I'm ok. I'm at a bed and breakfast for Christ sake."

"_That's not my point, Claire! Why on earth are you all the way out in Michigan?"_

"I'm visiting an old friend who contacted me about a week ago, ok?"

"_Could you at least call me next time you decide to go off and have an adventure?" _

Claire laughed, "Yes, stupid, I can do that for you."

"_Alright, dummy. I love you. And don't you ever scare me like that again." _Chris laughed.

"Love you too, Chris. I'll be back late tomorrow,"

"_Ok, just behave while you're there," _

Again, Claire laughed at her big brother. He was always there to lay down the law. No pun intended. "No promises,"

"_Claire…" _

"Alright, alright! Have a good one, bro."

"_You too, sis." _

Claire hung up and put her cell back on the nightstand. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She got into her pajamas, her boy shorts and a tank top. She crawled under the black comforter that was warming her skin instantly.

Just before she closed her eyes, there was a knock on her door. Claire moaned in annoyance and swung herself out of bed.

She opened up the door, "Whadya want?" Claire asked groggily. She fixed her eyes on the blurry shadow that was standing in the threshold. "Well?" Claire asked annoyed.

There was a deep chuckle; the velvet tone of that chuckle could only belong to _him_.

"Albert?" Claire asked, rubbing her eyes. It was him. He was there, wearing a black muscle shirt that hugged his body like another layer of skin. His chest was defined as well as his upper torso area. The short sleeves let his biceps show and all of the muscle that was certainly there. He was wearing his leather pants that also fitted him skin tight, along with his black boots.

He let himself in, walked past Claire and turning her around. His smell assaulted her nose and it got her feeling lightheaded and intoxicated all at once. His sunglasses rested upon his nose, reflecting the image of her in them.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

Again he chuckled but his smile soon faded and so did his voice. "Claire… I shouldn't have underestimated you… well, us. I don't understand this feeling and I'm trying my best to get it. I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all I ask. You mean a lot to me… and this is the first time that _anything _has meant _everything _to me. I don't understand! You're supposed to hate me, and I'm supposed to _despise _you. But I don't. Why, Claire? Tell me why."

Claire cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, his lips like ice on hers. He wrapped on hand around the nape of her neck and purred, almost growled, into her mouth. She ran her hands over his chest, gaining another satisfactory growl from him. She then pulled away and then snatched the sunglasses from his face.

"There," She whispered. "That's much better." She could see the truth in his eyes; the truth that she never thought existed. The emotion that she thought had faded away. His rubicund eyes, like fire, told Claire everything that she needed to know. "So, you're making up with me?"

Wesker chuckled, "That sounds just about right." He then picked her up and placed her on the bed, stripping himself of his shirt and lying next to her, covering the two of them with the comforter. "I'm sorry, Dearheart. I will never leave you again. I can't stand to be away from you. Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the S.T.A.R.S. necklace that he had given her. "Like I said, don't forget the past, Claire. She'll come back to bite you one day."

He placed the chain around her neck, and then ghosted his knuckles down her cheek.

"Goodnight, Claire." He whispered to her sleep-consumed form.

Claire's eyes fluttered one last time. "Goodnight, Albert."

**A/N: YAY! So sweet! So sweet indeed! Gosh that Chris is a nag isn't he? And for all you fan girls… just imagine Wesker showing up at **_**your **_**door with a muscle shirt on. Uh-huh… Oh hot DAYUM, Wesker! **


	16. Comfort

**Disclaimer: DO not own RE. Think about it, if I did (and that would be so cool) well, this wouldn't be a fic!**

**Title: Comfort**

Wesker was content, having his arms around his Dearheart and watching her sleep so soundly. He could hear the rhythmic tune of her heartbeat; it certainly lulled him to sleep. It was like a tantalizing metronome, steady. Yet at times, its pace would quicken and the beats would almost skip. He knew she was dreaming. What it was about was beyond him. But Wesker always thought about being apart of Claire's dreams.

Was he?

This blasted, confounded feeling!

It wasn't supposed to exist within him. His goal was to kidnap Claire, get Chris to run after her and then kill both of them! But somehow… in some mysterious way, Wesker found himself falling for Claire. Her hair was like a wash of fire, her eyes the most oceanic of blue. Her smell… oh her smell. She was like apples and cinnamon, and whenever he could smell it, it wafted in his nostrils, teasing his senses. It wholeheartedly intoxicated him.

Comfort. That was what Claire promised him when he saw her beautiful face.

That's all he had every really wanted.

But, would he admit to her these feelings?

**A/N: Do it, Wesker! I know you can! We believe in you!**


	17. Mine All Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

**Title: Mine All Mine**

_He underestimated us… _I thought to myself. What was that supposed to mean? I was aware that there was some strange connection between the two of us; we couldn't stand to be away from each other for long periods of time. I proved to be falling for him… and so did he.

I didn't think that out of all the men in the world, I would be sharing these feeling with Wesker. It was hard to believe but hell, I might as well accept it. It hadn't felt wrong at all. It felt as if an empty part of my heart was being filled up when I was around him.

Wesker was mine.

And I was his.

He felt bad when I left, I knew he would. He felt the same way, the longing feeling that was there when he was alone… all theses lonely years all Wesker needed was someone to come home to and snuggle in a bed with. He denied it for so long that it started to eat away at him and I felt bad.

Our night together wasn't sympathy sex for Christ sake. I laughed quietly to myself, not wanting to wake the sleeping beast that lay next to me, his tan skin basking in the moonlight just like I imagined it.

_Mine all mine… _I thought to myself.


	18. Insight

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Insight**

Wesker was kindly driving Claire back home. She wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with him, so she opted on not taking the plane and just driving all the way there. It would take about a day, so they would have to stay in a hotel somewhere along the way.

"Albert?" Claire asked, "Who are they?"

Wesker didn't take his eyes off the darkening road, but Claire noticed him grip the steering wheel harder, clenching his knuckles until they turned white. "They... they are a rival. A band of idiots who want me dead and want everything I have. Die Macher," he said, in what sounded like a German accent. "Die Macher is German for the creator. They have a bigger God complex than me…"

"But what do you have to do with them?"

"Everything, they realize how powerful I can become if I don't stop. They feel as if I'm 'stealing their thunder'. They don't want someone to surpass them and they will do whatever it takes to stop the force that compels me to do what I do. So initially, they want to stop me… because I'm all that forces me to do so."

"What happens if they… catch you?" 

Wesker seemed to clench the steering wheel even tighter, and his eyes flashed a wicked red behind his sunglasses.

"They'll kill me."

Claire had insight now. Whoever these people were… it sounded like they were fully capable of killing Wesker, and they wouldn't hesitate to do so. He knew what they would do to him… and it seemed to frighten him.

The fact that death was still a worthy opponent.

**A/N: So? Who is Die Macher? And why are they so determined to kill Wesker and take away his power? Will they find him? Will they get their hands around his neck and squeeze? Tune in next time! **


	19. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Shopping**

It had been three months. Hard to believe that time flies so quickly, and it was also a week from Christmas, Claire's favorite holiday.

She last saw Wesker when he had dropped her off in a tiny suburban neighborhood right across the street from Chris' apartment.

Goodbye. Farwell for a while.

She would watch his car drive off into the snowy night, leaving her behind to fend for herself without him again. To treat her heart without him to stand by her, he knew she was capable of taking care of herself… the only thing that bothered him was Die Macher. What if they decided to go for Claire?

XXXXX

Chris and Claire walked about in a mall just inside Times Square. They were finishing up their Christmas shopping just before the holiday hit. They would be spending it together this year, and just like most years, Claire would stay with Chris and spend a week or two with him before heading home herself. They lived about a half an hour away, Chris living in the suburbs while Claire lived in the city.

Christmas was right around the corner and all she could think about was Wesker.

What did he do on this fine holiday? Did he even do anything?

XXXXX

Chris was in the shower after a tedious day of shopping and getting tired of the fact that he smelled like cinnamon and poinsettia.

Claire thought about sending Wesker a gift… there was a sudden knock on her door and she padded over to it, opening it up to find no one standing there, but a small package at the doorstep.

Wesker already beat her to the punch.

**A/N: So sweet, Wesker!**


	20. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Title: Christmas **

The week had final past and it was Christmas. Claire decided to wait to open the present that was dropped off for her in the morning, and she had sent him a package last night… She hoped that it got to him soon or at least some time during the day tomorrow. Claire wrapped her blanket tighter around her and cuddled with a feather pillow that was plopped next to her. She thought about waking up when she was a kid and seeing all of the presents under the tree that smelled strongly of pine. The lights, the snow falling steadily outside, and the smell of cookies that had been eaten by Santa last night; Claire was in haven.

She shook herself out of those memories and watched the snow drizzle outside her window, hearing the blaring sirens of car horns and people laughing in the streets. The noises slowly put her to sleep.

XXXXX

Wesker typed away on his laptop, enjoying the roaring fire and the glass of eggnog that sat next to him. He wasn't a Christmas kind of guy, in fact, he never celebrated the holidays.

Except when he was a child.

There was a sudden knock on his front door and something in his heart wished it might be Claire. He sighed and shut his laptop, walking over to the door and opening it up.

"Mr. Wesker?"

"Yes?"

"Package for you, sign here please,"

Wesker scrawled down his signature and bid the man farewell in this awful Michigan weather. The package that was given to him was small and was from New York City.

"Claire…"

He sat down in his leather recliner and got his pocket knife from his belt. He slit the tape open and dug through the tissue paper.

Inside was a plane ticket to New York and dinner reservations for two on the 27th.


	21. Guitar

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN RE.**

**Title: Guitar **

Chris and Claire opened presents on Christmas morning, holiday music flowing through the homey living room, and wrapping paper already discarded onto the floor.

"Alright! I freaking guitar!" Chris felt like a kid again, and eyed the instrument with wonder. He had owned one when he was little, but ended up selling it for money to help but an apartment when he was 17.

The Fender was sleek new. White with a black pick guard and stars for the fret marks. _Just _like the old.

"Wow, Claire. This is the best present that I have ever gotten. You hit the nail on the head this time, sis."

XXXXX

Breakfast, lunch, dinner had long past and Claire gazed at the box on her bedside table. She reached for it and tore it open, wondering what resided within.

While prying away at the tape, she wondered if the package she had sent Wesker had gotten to him and if it had, would he bother showing. The tape had been removed and she dug through the paper balls that were cradling the package within.

It was a necklace.

It sterling silver chain hung low, and the red rubies that dangled from it were absolutely exquisite. They were aligned like a feather and were studded with diamonds. The middle of the feather was carved out to resemble the texture. She flipped the jewel over and there inscribed in the silver: "Made in heaven"

Claire touched the feather lightly as if it might break from the most delicate touch.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Wesker."

**A/N: Cheesy and short. :P**


	22. Private Picnics

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**LATE!**

**Title: Private Picnics**

Claire waited in the cold.

She checked her watch… 8:20pm.

_Wesker was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago… he's never late!"_

"Dearheart,"

That tone, the velvet-like voice that flowed with the most uncertainty, a sound in it that you wouldn't, _shouldn't _trust. Claire turned and smiled.

"Albert,"

He was in black slacks with a black button down which accented his white tie. His winter jacket was thick and then his smell assaulted her nose. His breath came in puffs, like tiny clouds, and then swirled, floating away to join the creatures of the night. It was too good to see him again. His smug smirk that sometimes you wanted to smack off his face but then you knew he would retaliate and break your nose. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him where he placed a kiss upon her cold nose.

"Shall we?" He said lowly.

Claire chuckled a bit and then looped her arm into his, "We shall."

XXXXX

The restaurant was indeed fancy, that's why Claire was clad in a beautiful and flowing red dress with her hair down and curled. They were seated, enjoying a bottle of expensive wine.

"You look absolutely wonderful, Claire." Wesker said, leaning over the table to kiss her cheek. He took her hands in his and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles.

"How have you been?"

Wesker chuckled, "Dandy." He said sarcastically.

"I'll just take that as an 'ok'."

"I like these private picnics, Claire," Wesker said. "We should do this more often."

"We could if you weren't running away from people who wish you dead."

"We won't have to worry about them soon enough… but for now, they are still out and about, doing the usual, plotting my downfall."

"Lets not talk about that right now," Claire said sadly, tracing hearts on his bare hand. "Ok?"

He then gave her one of his genuine smiles, the ones that Claire adored. "Of course."

**A/N: AW! They are so cute!**


End file.
